1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of shutters for protectively covering openings of buildings such as doors and windows, and more specifically to a storm shutter which includes a panel member for fitting over a building opening and one or more elongate brace members extending across the panel member. An assembly for removably securing each end of each brace member is provided adjacent to or within the building opening. Several variations of the assembly are provided, each essentially including an anchor member for attachment to the building adjacent to a building opening, two spaced-apart leg members extending from the anchor member for receiving between them an end of a brace member, and a retaining member extending between the leg members. The retaining member extends over an end of a brace member for retaining the brace member between the leg members and against the anchor member. A brace member may be a unified part of, or may be attached to, the panel member, but is preferably a separate member placed over the panel member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been shutter structures for covering building openings to keep out storm winds, intruders and other harmful phenomena.
Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,978, issued on Jan. 29, 1985, discloses shutter panels for providing insulation over building openings. Rails are mounted on the building above and below an opening, and an outer panel section rides within either end of these rails. Inner panel sections are connected in series to each outer panel section with hinges so that they can be pivoted on the hinges toward the opposing outer panel section, meeting at the middle of the opening. A problem with Carroll is that several panel sections joined together with hinges and clasps can buckle, and generally lack the strength of a single solid panel. The several tongue and groove interlocking panels and the aligned rails make Carroll relatively expensive to make and install.
DePaolo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,271, issued on Jun. 8, 1982, teaches a hurricane panel security device including a guide channel attached along the top of a building opening and a ledge protruding along the bottom. Corrugated panel sections fit within the guide channel and rest against the ledge. The vertically-oriented corrugations of adjacent sections overlap to lock the panel sections together. A series of fastening clips secure the sections along the ledge, and a locking bar member anchors the fastening clips against removal. A problem with DePaolo is that critical time can be lost assembling composite panels from multiple separate sections and securing each with clasps. Another problem is that the corrugations can act as baffles in storm gusts, creating unnecessary and dangerous pressure against the panels. Still another problem is that the relatively complex structure would be expensive to manufacture.
Seaquist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,261, issued on Aug. 11, 1987, reveals a storm shutter structure including panels retained by top and bottom channel members which are attached above and below a building opening, respectively. The bottom channel member has a lower flange which resiliently angles downward to seat flush against an inclined window ledge. The several panels are Joined together by H-shaped connecting bars. Problems with Seaquist include loss of time in connecting panels together, the inherent weakness of separate panels joined edge to edge, and the tendency of the lower channel to collect debris when not in use.
Facey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,308, issued on Apr. 6, 1976, discloses a removable storm window which is formed of several panel sections joined together by hinges. The panel sections are folded together, fit through a window frame from inside the building, and unfolded across the outside of the window opening. Then the composite panel or storm window is anchored to the window frame with several turnbuckles hooked to brackets on the panels and to eye-screws fastened around the window frame. A problem with Facey is that, once again, a composite panel structure is weaker than a single solid panel. Another problem is that turnbuckles can be awkward to adjust to a mutual acceptable tension on the composite panel. Still another problem is that many windows, such a jalousies, do not provide the access needed to fit the folded panels through the window opening or to adjust turnbuckles.
Covington, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,704, issued on Jul. 17, 1973 reveals a storm shutter installation including a panel member retained within guide channels mounted above and below a building opening. The panel member is fit up into the upper channel, swung over the lower channel, and lowered into the lower channel. The channels may be resilient So that they snap over protrusions on the panel member. A problem with Covington is that the channels must be carefully spaced apart and mutually aligned to receive a panel member according this procedure. The required care in installation would increase installation time and costs and would create the risk of the panels not fitting properly under emergency conditions.
Roos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,954, issued on Aug. 5, 1969, discloses a safety window covering apparatus for reflecting some of the intense heat radiated by a nuclear explosion, and to seal against radioactive gases. Roos includes a flange mounted around the periphery of a window and a reflective panel member which fastens to the flange. A problem with Roos is that the flange can be conspicuous and unsightly and may interfere with the normal operation of many types of windows.
De Torres, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,416, issued on May 7, 1968, teaches a two-piece storm window. The upper window portion has holes along its top edge which are engaged by hook members on the upper sash. The lower window portion telescopes downward from the upper window portion and latches to the window sill area. A problem with De Torres is that the two-part structure is not as strong as a single, solid panel. Another problem is that the hooks could slide out of the holes under severe storm conditions, and the storm windows fall away from the window opening.
Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,388, issued on Aug. 27, 1935, reveals a storm shutter. The shutter includes a frame or sash attached with hinges around a building opening and having protruding studs, and a panel with elongate ports to fit over the studs. The ports are narrow at the top to be retained behind the heads of the bolts. A problem with Goodman is that the sash may prove unattractive and conspicuous when the shutter panels are not in use. Another problem is that the panels could become dislodged if simply bumped upward during the chaos of a storm.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a panel apparatus for protectively covering building openings which is solid and strong and highly resistant to buckling and dislodging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a panel apparatus which can be installed rapidly and easily.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a panel apparatus which leaves inconspicuous structure on the building when the panel members are removed.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a panel apparatus which is reliable, durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.